rpg_the_king_of_cartoonsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ki Technique: Taiyōken
Taiyōken (太陽拳, Alargamento Solar) é uma técnica Não-Letal de Ki. Visão Geral thumb|left|Kuririn usando o Taiyōken O Taiyōken é performado com o usuário colocando suas mãos perto do centro de seu rosto com os dedos esticados para os olhos. O usuário então diz o nome da técnica, provocando uma luz branca que cega todos na área com exceção do usuário, já que ele que está projetando a luz. Essa técnica é defensiva ao invés de ofensiva, e é usada sempre para ganhar vantagem, ou para fugir, ou para usar um ataque mais complicado sem o medo de interrupção. thumb|left|Goku usando o Taiyōken contra Ōzaru Vegeta Embora o ataque seja simples, a técnica ainda é extremamente efetiva contra alguns dos mais poderosos inimigos encontrados pelos Guerreiros Z. Já que é apenas um raios de luz, ele funciona mesmo se a diferença de poder for grande. A técnica é inútil se o oponente está usando óculos de sol, evidente no 22º Torneio de Artes Marciais, quando Tenshinhan usa a técnica em Jackie Chun, o afetando enquanto Mestre Tsuru e o Anunciador do Torneio não são afetados pela luz. Nas finais do mesmo torneio, Goku pega emprestado os óculos de sol de Mestre Kame para prevenir o Taiyōken de Tenshinhan e ele é capaz até de atacar Tenshinhan durante a execução da técnica. isto também é provado no 23º Torneio de Artes Marciais quando Goku usa a técnica durante sua luta com Tenshinhan, que afeta todos exceto Mestre Kame e o comentador. thumb|Cell Imperfeito usando o Taiyōken A técnica é usada por Tenshinhan durante o 22º Torneio de Artes Marciais e depois por Goku, Kuririn, e Cell. Também durante o 22º Torneio de Artes Marciais, Kuririn usa uma versão personalizada chamada Taiyōken HanshaDaizenshuu 7, 1996 em sua luta contra Goku. Durante o 23º Torneio de Artes Marciais, Goku usa o Taiyōken contra o próprio Tenshinhan, que está usando a técnica Multi-Form. Goku usa novamente durante sua luta contra Vegeta em sua forma Ōzaru, para que Goku pudesse ter tempo extra para preparar sua Genki Dama. Durante as batalhas em Namekusei, Kuririn usou o Taiyōken para cegar Dodoria que estava o seguindo, após ele e Gohan salvarem Dende. Kuririn faz a técnica um pouco diferente quando ele usa em Dodoria. Porém, ele ainda produz o resultado desejado. Kuririn depois usa-o novamente contra Freeza em sua segunda forma. thumb|left|200px|Cell Semi-Perfeito usando o Taiyoken Após a saga Freeza, é usada várias vezes por Cell, para escapar dos Guerreiros Z, para ajudá-lo em sua missão de absorver Androide 17 e Androide 18, e até no Outro Mundo; até o fim da sua vida, Cell usa o Taiyōken com o sol de fundo, possivelmente para aumentar seu efeito. Kuririn usa o Taiyōken em Cell em uma tentativa de pará-lo para que um avião contendo dois sobreviventes do ataque de Cell fujam, mas Cell consegue alcançá-lo após a decolagem e subsequentemente joga Kuririn no avião, quase o absorvendo se os Guerreiros Z não chegassem a tempo. [[Arquivo:Cell_Perfeito_Taiyōken.png|thumb|Cell usando o Taiyoken em Goku em GT]] Mestre Kame usa o Taiyōken em Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Goku Warudo. Na saga do Grande Saiyaman, é usada por Goku quando ele luta com Aqua no Torneio do Outro Mundo. Na saga Baby de Dragon Ball GT, Goku Super Saiyajin 4 usa o Taiyōken para cegar Baby Ōzaru Dourado para que ele pudesse carregar a energia de Gohan, Trunks, e Goten. O Taiyōken normalmente não fez nenhum dano, mas Shu Shenlong tinha uma lente especial que amplificava luz solar para níveis letais. Curiosidades *O nome inglês da técnica, Solar Flare, se encaixa com o significado original do nome japonês, "Fist of the Sun", e sugere a sua natureza perturbadora (radiação emitida pela vida real Solar Flares é conhecido por afetar a ionosfera da Terra e interromper as comunicações de rádio de longo alcance) como um flash de luz que cega o oponente. *No mangá original, cada pessoa que usa o Solar Flare o usa apenas duas vezes: **No 22º Torneio Mundial, Tien usa-o uma vez contra o Mestre Roshi (como Jackie Chun) nas semifinais e depois no Goku nas finais. **No próximo Torneio, Goku o usa em Tien nas semifinais e depois em Vegeta transformado em Ōzaru na Saga Saiyan para coletar energia para a Genki Dama. **Krillin usa isso em Dodoria em Namek para escapar com Gohan e Dende, contra a segunda forma de Frieza. **Finalmente, Cell usa-o simultaneamente em Piccolo, Future Trunks e Krillin. Em sua próxima forma, ele usa ele em Trunks e Krillin novamente, afetando também Android 16 e Android 18. *Na versão dos EUA Budokai Tenkaichi 3, ao usar a técnica, Goku (GT) chama por seu nome original, '' Taiyōken , em vez do nome "dub inglês", "Solar Flare", e nesta versão possui a voz de Stephanie Nadolny no jogo. Goku (GT) é o único personagem a dizer ''Taiyōken ao usar o ataque no "dub inglês" do jogo, enquanto todos os outros personagens que o usam gritam "Solar Flare" ao usar a técnica com as vozes inglesas do jogo. Krillin usa seu nome japonês na dupla FUNimation de Dragon Ball Z Kai quando ele usa isso em Dodoria. Referências Categoria:Técnicas em Geral Categoria:Ki